


【雏横】占有

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, yokoyama/murakami
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 横右 BDSM





	【雏横】占有

那个大爷竟然说我喜欢SM，真是有趣。

村上信五回到家，脱下外套放在沙发上。

真好奇他是怎么知道的。  
你觉得呢，yoko？

被叫到名字的人身体一震。

感受到村上的脚步声来到自己面前，横山条件反射般地想要躲闪。

可怜的人儿一丝不挂地蜷缩在沙发旁。眼睛被蒙住，手臂被反绑在沙发的扶手上，红色的绳子在白嫩得近乎透明的身体上留下粉红色的摩擦痕迹。横山的嘴里被塞入了口球无法讲话，只能发出“呜呜”的哀求声。

地毯上散落着点点白浊。

真是抱歉呢。今天的收录拖得有些久了。

村上轻轻抚上横山白皙的脖颈，欣赏自己的杰作。他的手从横山的脖颈抚到锁骨、乳尖，又移到横山的背部，一路向下，在后穴附近停下。

阿拉。真的是让yoko一个人等太久了。  
难得的礼物都没电了呢。

村上的手指探入横山的身体。行动被限制，感官被剥夺，只是在黑暗中一个人被玩具撩拨得去了不知多少次。横山已经敏感到极致的身体因村上的一连串动作而剧烈的颤抖，眼泪和唾液随着含糊的“呜呜”声流下。

村上扯出临走前塞入横山身体的跳蛋，扔到一边。

丸山那小子送的礼物舒服么？

就在几小时前，村上在整理横山的衣服时发现了这个跳蛋。

虽然横山拼命解释是丸山是出于恶作剧才塞给自己的，但村上并不买账。

丸山那小子喜欢横山。  
虽然横山本人没有自觉。

有天，村上接到丸山邀请吃饭的电话，来到包间，却撞见丸山正在亲吻被灌醉的横山。  
在节目上总是去抱横山，在con上故意说出亲亲的梗。丸山很懂怎样去激怒村上。  
而无防备的横山总是说丸山只是不懂事的弟弟，还认为村上太过敏感。

于是，有什么开关被打开了。

不乖的孩子要被惩罚哦。

村上的脚步先是走远，拿了什么又接近自己。横山听到铁链相互撞击的金属声音。刚刚才得以喘息的身体又开始紧张起来。他想哀求村上拿开眼罩，却依然只能发出“呜呜”声。

喀嚓。

脖子上被套上了什么凉凉的东西。紧接着是被拉扯的感觉。

yoko这样好像我的狗狗呢。

好像读懂了横山的心思，村上摘下了横山的眼罩。突然的光亮让横山不由得眯起眼睛。

村上的房子客厅安装了一面大大的镜子，而现在，这面镜子就正好映出两人的正面。

可能是急着回来，村上还穿着录制月曜的米色西装，头发也打理得一丝不苟。

而被他手中的锁链牵着的横山，由于多次的高潮甚至无法支撑自己坐起。脸上满是泪痕，唾液从戴着口球的嘴角滴下来。挣扎得太凶，横山的头发蓬乱地挡住了眼睛，却依然可以看到自己身上的牙印和吻痕，还有新被戴上的黑色项圈。

真像一只被驯服的大型犬。

这样的念头在横山的脑中闪过，令他有些气恼。他用力挣扎表示不满，村上却不为所动。

yoko，我也有礼物送给你。

村上蹲下来，漂亮的大眼睛笑意盈盈，横山却读到了他眼神里的寒意。

村上从口袋里掏出了一串五颜六色的铃铛，两边是两个小小的夹子。

他绕到横山侧面，以让横山更清楚地看到镜子里自己的模样。还不忘恶作剧般地在横山的耳旁吹了一口气，横山的脸立刻染上一层粉红。

今天想让yoko试试这个。  
yoko的乳头本来就很敏感呢。  
不知道夹上这个会变成什么样子呢？

横山拼命摇头，村上看在眼里却更加兴奋。他低头咬上横山的脖颈，仿佛吸血鬼在啃噬自己的猎物。

一手掐起横山早已变硬的粉嫩乳尖，一手夹上乳夹。横山无法抑制的呻吟声从口球的缝隙中溢出。两边都夹好后，村上不忘拨弄连结的铃铛。铃铛发出清脆的声音，让横山吃痛又有些兴奋。

只是被跳蛋抚慰，横山虽然射了好几次，但胸前传来的不习惯的痛感令他疲惫的身体再次苏醒。感受到村上的气息，被村上修长好看的手指欺负，横山的阴茎又硬了起来。

注意到横山身体的变化，村上勾起嘴角。

原来yoko是个抖M呢。

一手握住横山勃起的阴茎开始套弄，一手掐住并抬起横山的下巴，让他无法低头不去看镜子里狼狈的自己。镜子里映出的自己的羞耻模样冲击着横山的大脑，他渐渐开始无法思考，喉咙发出软绵绵的呻吟，像小猫一样抓在村上的心上。

一把摘下束缚横山的口球，村上粗暴地吻上横山柔软的唇，将舌头伸入他的口中搅弄。平时总是热烈地回吻自己的横山现在却像只坏掉的布娃娃，软绵绵地倚在自己身上，村上的理智突然回归，一丝愧疚涌上来，使他僵在原地。

横山的手机突然响了。

没有人去接，来电转入了语音信箱。

裕亲～我是丸呀～  
这次的礼物还喜欢吗？有好好在用吗？  
下次我再教裕亲怎～么～用～哦～  
那再见啦！约我一起喝酒哦！

屋子里的气氛降到冰点。

这次？

村上沉着脸，拉起横山的项圈。

丸有送我性感内衣，但只是那孩子一贯的玩笑啊，你忘了他之前还穿过…

村上的脸色更加难看。他没等横山说完，抬手将系在沙发扶手的绳扣割开。横山失去支撑，一下子跌在地毯上。村上没有给横山休息的机会，他脱下裤子，将早已完全勃起的粗大阴茎塞入横山的口中。

和你说过多少次了，离他远一点。

抓着横山的头发在他的口中抽插，横山被顶到喉咙而干呕起来，眼泪不自觉地流出。村上病态地觉得这样的横山真美。

抱歉，今天就用你自己的唾液当作润滑吧。

想进入他的身体深处，想看他因为自己的动作而忘情呻吟，想让他的眼睛只看自己一个人。  
想完完全全地占有他。

村上扶住横山的腰，将自己的那根插入。

未做扩张的后穴并不如平时一样容易进入，村上刚刚进入一半，横山已经痛得微微蜷起了身体，却还是努力放松来接纳村上尺寸惊人的性器。

被横山的身体完全吞入，村上开始用横山最喜欢的方式慢慢摩擦抽动。

你是我的东西。身体也是，心也是。

村上俯在横山耳旁轻声说。

感受到横山的身体突然收紧，村上拉起束缚横山的项圈。

看清楚你是怎样被我操到射的。

被强制抬头看向镜子，村上感觉到横山的身体又有了反应。爱害羞的横山还是第一次在镜子里看到自己被插入时的表情。项圈的锁链被身后的人拉住，乳头被夹得肿胀发红，小铃铛们随着动作剧烈摇晃，和自己不自觉发出的娇喘组成美妙的和弦。横山的羞耻度超出了警戒线，他感觉自己整个人正在坏掉。

hina…hina…

横山每次舒服到忘情都会不自觉叫自己的名字。

真是色情。

村上腰上的动作渐渐加快。镜子里的美妙风景也让他无法控制自己。身下的横山突然发出迷乱的叫声，身体剧烈地颤抖——村上找到了横山最喜欢的地方。他用力一下下用顶部摩擦横山的那一点。横山觉得自己的身体渐渐不受控制，他的呻吟声越发急切，终于颤抖着射了出来。

在失去意识前，横山感觉到村上的炽热释放在了自己的身体深处。

第二天是编年史的收录。

丸山走进休息室，迎接他的是村上的笑脸。

谢谢你的礼物，我们玩的很开心呢。

丸山笑得更加灿烂。

下次可以叫我一起玩啊，hina酱。


End file.
